


Out of character

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is afraid he could die from a hick up, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Sexy M.D., Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grey's Anatomy Reference, Human Castiel, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Television Watching, hick up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas has a hick up for the first time it is really hilarious and adorable, at least for the Winchesters. But his hick up stays longer than hick ups normally do, so Dean sees it as his duty to try everything to help Cas getting rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+hobbit).



> So this story takes place in the beginning of season nine, Cas is human, but lives in the bunker with Dean and Sam.  
> I'm a dyslexic and not a native speaker so I'm sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> If you enjoyed the story feel free to leave kudos or a comment.  
> Now have fun reading :)

Dean and Cas are sitting in the impala driving home from the grocery store. The just have finished the last hunt successfully and have decided to take a week off.

Dean has noticed that there is going to be a Doctor Sexy marathon on the weekend, so he and Cas did go to to buy popcorn, liquorice, pie and beer.

Dean is really happy and can't wait to lie on the couch, stealing Cas' popcorn and just relax. No monsters, no hunting, no worries.

Then it happens. 

At first Dean doesn't really notice it. It's a silent “hicks” next to him and first when he sees Cas' terrified face out of the corner of his eyes he turns his head towards his friend.

“Cas, what's wrong?” and he had already hoped to have one day off.

“Dean, I...hicks” Cas is interrupted by a hick up getting more and more scared, “What is...hicks...this, Dean? Hicks.” 

Dean stares at him perplex for a second before he starts laughing unable to stop.

“Dean...hicks...this...hicks...is not funny...hicks am I..hicks...dying?” and Dean really wants to answer, wants to calm Cas but Cas facial expression mixed with his hick ups is just too hilarious.

“DEAN!” Cas sounds angry and helpless at the same time and that another “hicks” escaping him doesn't help.

“Relax, dude” Dean finally manges to say still shaking a bit from laughter, “It's just an ordinary hick up. People don't die from it.” he adds even though his thought wander of to Doctor Sexy, where the stepmother of one of the main characters once died because she had a hick up. But Doctor Sexy was just a TV show, Cas has survived worse.

“I..hicks...don't like...hicks this” Cas mutters still tense but not full of panic anymore.

“Nobody really likes it.” Dean still has to smile. 

Cas, the mighty warrior angel...well ex warrior angel, but now kick ass hunter, scared by a hick up. It's kinda cute.

Dean jerks, completely wrong though Winchester, he thinks trying to focus on the road and trying to ignore Cas' hicks.

“How...hicks...do I...hicks...stop this...hicks?” Cas asks.

“There are different tactics. Tactic number one: Try holding your breath for a couple of seconds.” Dean suggests and is about to start laughing again because Cas is taking a sharp breathe, sucking in all the air he can get and blows up his cheeks.

Dean tries is best not to laugh, no matter how ridiculous his friend looks. 

But when Cas “hicks” again an lets out all the air, Dean can't help it and giggles.

“Stop...hicks...it...hicks....not funny...hicks.” Cas sounds frustrated and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“It actually is, sorry man.” Dean continues giggling but shuts up the second Cas gives him an angry glance.

“This...hicks...doesn't work...hicks!” he looks outside the impala and sighs.

“Well there are other methods to get rid of a hick up.” Dean promises and Cas faces him again an eyebrow lifted with interest.

“First of all you can try different breathing technics while where in the car. When we're home and it didn't get better, you should try tactic number two: drinking a huge glass of water. That should do it.” Dean gives Cas an encouraging smile and Cas smiles back, or at least tries because another “hicks” escapes his mouth and Dean tries to ignore the tingling feeling inside his stomach. Maybe he is getting a hick up too.

****

When they arrive at the bunker half an hour later Cas' hick up still isn't gone.

“Damn...hicks...it.” he curses and rushes into the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

Dean follows him carrying their groceries, grinning because the angrier Cas gets the more adorable his hick up is. He shakes his head when he catches himself thinking this.

Badass warrior angel, badass warrior angel, not cute adorable helpless human, he tries to convince his brain.

Thanks god Sam enters the kitchen and distracts Dean.

“Whoa, what's up with Cas.” he asks.

“He has a hick up,,” Dean explains, “It was hilarious, he fist thought he's gonna die from it.”

Sam just frowns and gives Dean a weird look.

“What?” did Sam find it inappropriate that Dean made a joke about dying? Hell they faced death everyday, joking was the only way to cope with it...or drinking. But Dean has quit drinking since Cas arrived at the bunker. His nightmares of purgatory have gotten less scary and when he wakes up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat he can still walk over to Cas' room and watch him sleep. 

Funny how things have changed, Dean thinks, a few years ago Cas has been the one watching over Dean in his sleep.

By now Cas has already finished two glasses of water.

“Did it help, buddy?” Dean asks starting to have pity with Cas.

Cas just shakes his head pressing his lips together, but it doesn't help. 

“Hicks...damn...hicks it!”

Sam gives Cas a sympathetic look.

“Guess you just have to sit it out then.” he says and Cas just frowns.

“But...hicks...it's annoy....hicks...annoying.” he claims.

“I know, Cas. Maybe we just need to get you some distraction.” Dean tries to help, “ Maybe watching a bit TV will be good for you.”

“Oh, really...hicks?” Cas lifts one eyebrow again, “And...hicks...you're not just...hicks saying this...hicks..because the Doc...hicks...Doctor Sexy marathon...hicks...starts in...hicks ten minutes...hicks?”

“Well, it would distract you, wouldn't it?” Dean tries his luck, damn it Cas knows him way too well.

“I'd...hicks..loved to.” Cas answers and gives Dean an breath taking smile. And once again Dean feels this warm tingling inside his stomach.

****

They are curled up on the couch, eating sweets, drinking beer and watching Doctor Sexy.

Sam didn't want join them and went in the library.

Dean and Cas are both sitting on opposites ends of the couch, their feet touching slightly and are focused on the TV. Cas still has his hick up and the dialog of the characters is constantly interrupted by a “hicks”.

Cas glances a bit guilty at Dean, looking like he is afraid he is ruining the marathon for Dean, but Dean just chuckles a bit every time Cas' mouth escapes a “hicks”.

They have already seen a few episodes and Cas and Dean are sinking deeper and deeper in the couch, their legs are now in awkward and slightly uncomfortable angles, trying not to disturb the other one.

“Okay this doesn't work.” Dean announces after a shifting for like five minutes, “It's easier if you turn around.”

“But then...hicks...I won't be able...hicks...to see the...hicks...TV.” Cas frowns.

“Not like that.” Dean has to laugh, “I mean you should come over to my side.” he adds a bit shy.

“Are you....hicks...are you serious?” Cas looks unsure, if he should really move.

“Can't be worse than this position, can it?” Dean tries to ignore the fact that he really wants Cas to finally move over.

And then Cas does. He turns around, snuggles himself against Dean' chest and Dean puts his arm around Cas. Way more comfortable, Dean thinks.

They remain in this position and every time Cas hicks Dean can feel the vibration against his body. Everything seems to be perfect until one episode comes on and of all episodes it just had to be the one where the one character dies from a hick up.

Cas tenses up immediately and looks at Dean.

“You...hicks..said...hicks...that...hicks...people...hicks...don't...hicks...die...hicks...from...hicks...it!” and his panic makes his hick up only worse and Dean hurries to calm him.

“It' just a TV show, Cas.” he runs his hand up and down Cas' arm, “People don't die from it in real life.”

Cas breath slows down a bit but he doesn't look convinced.

“I promise.” Dean adds and stares directly in Cas' ice blue eyes, that are filled with fear, and Dean hates it when that happens. Cas bright blue eyes should never be filled with fear, they should only glisten with happiness, he thinks.

And when Cas relaxes completely and snuggles himself back against Dean, he decides denying his feelings any longer is senseless. He is in love with Cas and has been for a long time. The tingling feeling should not surprise him anymore and being so god damn comfortable with Cas in his arms is nothing new either.

And with that thought Dean slowly dozes off. For the first time since he has returned form purgatory Dean doesn't have nightmares. 

****

The next morning Cas' hick up still isn't gone. He tries drinking water, tries holding his breath, but nothing works. It stays like this for days. 

One time Dean walks in on him standing on his head. 

“I read it on the internet.” is Cas only explanation and Dean moves on into the kitchen.

“Poor guy.” Sam greets him there a beer in his hand, “Nothing seems to help.”

Dean just nods. This is really a long time for a hick up, it have been four days by now. They also can't go on a hunt, Cas' constant hick up is a distraction for the ex angel and for the two Winchesters.

“Have you tried scaring him?” Sam asks and takes a sip of his beer.

“He has been to hell and is currently hunting monsters. I think scaring him is going to be pretty hard.” Dean grunts. What is Sam thinking. Also

Dean isn't really comfortable with the thought of scaring Cas. Sure Cas is suffering under his hick up, but scaring him is kind of mean, he has been through so much, he doesn't need turst issues.

“Well then do something unexpected that will stun him.”

“What, like hiding behind a corner, jump around and yell 'surprise'?” 

“Oh, I'm sure you will manage to think of something, Dean.” Sam says with a knowing smile, walks out of the kitchen and maybe Dean blushes a bit, but only maybe. 

Sure he knows plenty of things he wants to do, that Cas would never expect him to do, but that doesn't mean he should do them.

But when a depressed Cas walks into the kitchen still with hick up, Dean can't help it anymore.

He almost jumps towards Cas, grabs his collar and presses their lips together. For a few seconds it's really awkward because Cas freezes and doesn't move, but then he melts into the kiss and pulls Dean closer.

Dean can't really believe it, he is kissing Cas. Cas is kissing him. Dean often had imagined kissing the fallen angel, but the reality was ten thousand times better.

When they part, Dean doesn't really know what to say, but he can't stop staring at Cas...okay he can never stop staring at Cas, but his time it's under different circumstances.

“Why...why did you...kiss...” Cas stutters until he realises, “My hick up is gone.”

“Tactic number three: Get surprised or scared by someone.” Dean says with a small smile, “Seems like it wor...hicks.” Dean presses his hands on his mouth. Destiny must be kidding.

“Seems like you've got my hick up.” Cas grins and before Dean can even realise what is happening, Cas is kissing him again. This time Dean is the one who is completely dumbstruck.

“Cas, what the...hicks” he tries to ask after they have shared another hot kiss.

“Hm...doesn't seem to have work.” Cas tilts his head, “I guess that means I have to kiss you a few times more.” he adds with a devilish handsome grin.

“Oh, I hope so.” Dean hears himself say and blushes the second the words escape his mouth. But Cas only chuckles and pulls him in for another kiss.

A few hours later Dean's hick up is gone, but Cas and Dean don't care. Instead they just keep kissing.  


 


End file.
